Fire And Desire
by Sugarwaffle13
Summary: This is what she loved when she was with him. She loved making love... No, having sex. They do not make love. They have sex. There was no love in this relationship. But...Kagome had to admit she had some sort of unwanted feelings toward Sesshoumaru. Thoug
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey you guys. This is just some random fic my friend Sadiya worked on a LONG time ago. As I went over this story and its chapters, I think I should warn all of you that this is a VERY LEMONY story. I mean, like, I'm not even sure may like me putting this story on here. Heh. But, I hope you guys like it. There will be a twist! Keep that in mind! Anywho! On with the story!

-Sugar

* * *

_**Fire And Desire**_

The woman groaned loudly when she was slammed into the wall behind her. A male growled and began to tear eagerly at her clothing and she moaned as his tongue ran down the pulse of her throat. Intertwining her fingers through his hair, the woman hurriedly unbuckled the belt to his very expensive pants and pushed them down as hard as she could and managed to get them past his knees. She smiled in triumph but it did not last long for the male had pushed them both into the nearest room as he kicked off his pants and left them in the middle of the hallway. Gasping, she moaned as he ripped her bra away from her lush breasts and quickly latched his mouth onto one. The female grabbed a hold to his silver mane and roughly snapped his head back up and pressed her lips to his. The demon growled as he pushed the both onto the bed and divested them of all of their clothing and was fully worshiping the woman's body. His eyes pricked red as he ran his claws across her pert breasts and down her soft curves as he kissed his way down her body. Silver hair dragged itself over her stomach, to her thighs as the male licked the sides of them. When the soft moan was heard, he looked up and all she saw was the silver mane and the wicked honey eyes staring back at her. A soft lick to her very sensitive nub was all it took for her to scream out his name.

"Sesshoumaru!" The woman panted as she came down from her high. She was not able to calm herself too well for he had went back to what he was doing before. He delved his tongue inside her wet channel. She bucked up her hips to his mouth and he quickly grabbed her hips to hold her down as he indulged in her sweetness. The only thing the woman could do was moan, scream, and throw her head back. Sesshoumaru knew she was close when her tight muscles clenched around his tongue. He groaned sending small vibrations through her and he grew painfully hard every moment of it. She came again for the second time and before she could register what he did, he swiftly pulled his tongue away from her center. Whimpering her protest, she looked down at him with lust-filled eyes, her chest rising and falling as she panted. He growled low as he traveled back up to the female's body. Sesshoumaru licked her belly button on his way back and before he got to her lips, he ran his tongue over her nipples. When she moaned, he no longer had any restraint. He quickly captured her lips and pushed himself into her tight body. The woman broke away from their kiss and screamed out to the heavens as he filled her. He groaned when he felt his hard shaft being clamped down by her tight walls. Panting, he started his long, hard strokes. He stole another kiss from her as he pulled himself out and pushed in again. The woman mewled as he began leaving soft kisses on her neck as his pace began to quicken. Sesshoumaru's eyes never strayed from her face as he pulled completely out, only to join them once again.

His breathe whispered against her lips as he whispered, "Kagome..."

Kagome threw her head back and moaned when he lifted her leg to his waist for better leverage. Kagome did not quite understand it. Sesshoumaru made her felt so alive when they shared moments like this together. He made her see the wanton woman inside of her that she didn't even know was there. As she racked her fingernails down his back, she looked up into his eyes and slowly brought her fingers to his hair. She pulled slightly and he growled and bent down to ravish her already swollen lips. Kagome sighed in contentment as he began to plunge himself over and over into her awaiting heat. This is what she loved when she was with him. She loved making love... No, having sex. They do not make love. They have sex. There was no love in this relationship. But... Kagome had to admit she had some sort of unwanted feelings toward Sesshoumaru. Though, she would never tell him that. He did not want love. He did not want care. He wanted her body and that was it. She wanted his body as much as he wanted hers. In that precise moment, he quickly pulled out and turned her on her stomach, plunging himself back into her wet depths. Kagome moaned as he filled her. Sesshoumaru pressed her head down into the lush pillows and held tightly onto her hips, his claws digging painfully into her hips as he rode her hard. Grabbing a fist full of her hair, he pulled her head back and roughly kissed her lips. Kagome could only moan and scream when he pulled away from her mouth and pressed her head back into the pillow.

Sesshoumaru snarled as he impaled his swollen shaft and grabbed a hand full of her hair for the second time. "You like that, don't you bitch?" He growled at her as he rammed his cock into her dripping cunt. Kagome's screams had gotten louder throughout the room and as much as Sesshoumaru loved them, he wanted to hear her. Kagome felt a sharp slap upon her bottom and she moaned at the pain and pleasure it caused her.

Sesshoumaru slapped her ass again as he fucked her. "Answer me bitch!" He demanded, his voice husky.

Kagome screamed out, "Yes, Yes I love it. Fuck me. Fuck me hard." she moaned the last sentence when he reached underneath her and rubbed her hard clit. Sesshoumaru would have smirked if he wasn't fucking this hot bitch beneath him. She was tight. Oh so tight. He pressed head back down as he impaled her wet pussy onto his cock. He heard her scream out his name when her climax hit and her muscles rippled around him. He growled.

"What a good bitch you are!" He ground out as he felt his own release approaching. When he emptied his seed into her tight little body, he was still hard. The damned woman was insatiable. He's had her many times, but each time he fucked her it made her the more irresistible. Kagome tried her best to meet his thrusts, but he continued to pound into her mercilessly. She could only hold tight onto the silk sheets, scream and moan as he reigned dominance over her body. Sesshoumaru had finally came again for his second time and he roared out his release as he slowly pulled out of her sopping cunt. Kagome's thighs were coated with her and Sesshoumaru's juices. As he grabbed her waist and pulled her tired body to his chest, Kagome closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep. Sesshoumaru looked down at the woman he held and covered them both with the sheets. He could only smirk as he closed his eyes. His smirk fell when he felt a shift in the bed. He opened an eye to see her at the other end of the bed, he growled low. Quickly and gently grabbing her, he brought her to his chest. Sesshoumaru looked down at her stoically as he always did after they had sex. He did not love her, nor did he care for her, but she was undoubtedly his. His for the taking. She was his from the time she spread her legs for him and joined for the first time. This little bitch that he held was his and he was not planning to let her go any time soon.

Yes, this was Kagome's life. Sex life, if you would call it that. See she had met this really neat guy right? And this guy wanted to be her friend. Kagome was like Okay, that's cool. But then after a month or so, her and her friend became friends with ibenefits/i. You know, at first she didn't mind these arrangements. They hung out and by the end of the day they got laid. Who doesn't want to get laid? But sometimes, she had to wonder, is this quite worth it? I mean, of course the guy was inhumanly hot, gorgeous, worth spending her entire time with . . . but their relationship kinda sucked. Like, sometimes, he would yell at her for no reason, leave for a long period of time, ignore her and then at the end, he would want her. Randomly at times too! One would have to ask, what the hell?! But, Kagome never says anything about it. She is completely patient with him. She pretty much guessed that he doesn't know what he wants and is letting him take his time. Even though they mean nothing to each other, he is really possessive. Like . . . Well, she would get into details later, she was too tired to think anymore. There will be more the next day. Goodnight.

--

That afternoon, Kagome was at Sango's house, hanging out. She needed to be away from Sesshoumaru. He was not healthy for her. He wanted sex everyday wherever, whenever. She couldn't take it. She needed a break. The sex was great, but sometimes it was too much. Kagome was eating popcorn and watching a movie with Sango when her cell rang. She ignored the first two rings and Sango looked at her questioningly.

"What?" Kagome asked as she popped a piece of popcorn in her mouth.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Are you not going to answer that?" she asked, already having a good idea of who it could be.

Kagome groaned and irritably grabbed her phone, excused herself, and went into the kitchen and she answered it.

"Hello?" she asked with a irritated sigh.

"Where are you?" Was the angry reply of her demon lover.

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she poured herself a drink. "Out."

Apparently Sesshoumaru was not happy with that answer for he growled on the other end of the line. "Out. Where?" he asked menacingly.

Kagome just wanted to wring his neck. "None of your business!" She all but yelled into the phone. Sesshoumaru snarled back.

"Bitch, I suggest you get your ass here right now. For if I have to come retrieve you myself, I will not be gentle about it." He threatened and Kagome's anger rose.

"You will never find me." she said with a smile, but somewhere inside of her told her otherwise.

Sesshoumaru chuckled darkly, "I can find you woman. And I can bet anything that you are at that girl Sango's house. Now, I suggest you bring your tight little ass here for I would hate to get you myself and ravish you in front of your friend. I will give you 20 minutes to be in my driveway. Any later will result in worse punishment..." As Sesshoumaru continued with his threats, Kagome rolled her eyes and mouthed to Sango that she had to leave. Sango smiled slyly and nodded. She knew about the guy Kagome was seeing. After Kagome had finally ended the conversation, she gathered up her things, said goodbye to Sango and went on her way to Sesshoumaru's home.

As Kagome drove her way to the devil's home. See! this is what Kagome was talking about. This man was emotionally unstable. The only reason she was at Sango's was because he wanted to yell at her for something so stupid as forgetting to cut off the light in the bathroom. I mean come on! Seriously?! She already assumed he wanted her at his house so he could screw her. They had angry sex like crazy, but him, this time, probably wanted someone to vent out his frustration. And she was always his outlet. She hated that he did that, but at the same time it excited her. He did things to her body that no other male was capable of doing. Enough thinking to herself, she was at the demon's house now. She had to be alert.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I have to work today and tomorrow so I thought it best that I updated today and not have to worry about it this weekened... or I may update on the weekend, don't know. As far as warnings go, I gave that to you in the first chapter! Beware Anti-Lemonists... Anyways!

I love ALL of your reviews!! Enjoy!

-Sugar

* * *

As soon as Kagome slammed open the door to his house, she was quickly hauled up over a broad shoulder. Kagome gasped in surprise and in a blink of an eye she was in a very familiar room and a very angry demon glaring at her. She huffed and glared back. The room was rather dark besides the lighted candles and right behind her was the bed that she was well acquainted with. Her demon lover stepped towards her, his eyes glowing.

"You have disobeyed me." he stated as he roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

Kagome hissed as his claws dug into her and ripped away her shirt and bra. He looked down at her, his eyes pricked with red as he grabbed both of her breasts and kneaded them in his large hands. Her nipples hardened as he toyed with them. The small amount of pleasure he gave her didn't last long when he pushed her down to her knees. Kagome had then noticed that he was only wearing a silk pair of pajamas. She had also noticed that his erection was straining against the silk pajamas. He growled at her.

"You will be punished." he said coldly as he ordered her to strip from the rest of her clothing.

Kagome glared at him hatefully as she unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, pulling them down with her panties. Stepping away from the pile of clothes, she walked back to Sesshoumaru who was completely nude. He grabbed her arm and led them both to the bed. He sat down on the edge with Kagome on her knees before him. His engorged cock in her face. Kagome looked up at him knowing what he wanted.

"Suck it." He commanded and Kagome slowly grabbed his cock and massaged it in her hands before darting out her tongue to taste him. She moaned when she tasted his pre cum. As much as she disliked servicing like this, she had to admit he had the most addictive taste. Filling her mouth with more of his cock, she tried to pull as much as could into her mouth. Sesshoumaru growled in absolute pleasure as his bitch pleased him. He groaned when her tongue ran across the slit of his cock. Kagome smiled to herself when she heard his pleased groan. She nearly gagged though when he pushed her head to fill more of him in little mouth. When Sesshoumaru had finally came, he released into her mouth making sure she swallowed his come.

Sesshoumaru had made sure she was done cleaning him up before practically throwing her on the bed. Kagome's eyes widened when she saw him head towards the nightstand near his wardrobe and pull out a...vibrator! Kagome closed her eyes and moaned, heat pulling in between her legs thinking about what he was going to do with that. When Sesshoumaru heard the moan, he smirked. Grabbing the cloth out of the stand, he closed the drawer and went back to his toy. Kagome had her eyes closed and her legs rubbed against each other creating friction in the right place, when her hands was roughly pulled behind her. Her eyes snapped open to see two mischievous eyes. Kagome was about to ask, but Sesshoumaru cut her off with the narrowing of his eyes.

"You have been a bad little bitch and so I will have to punish you." he said sternly as he tied her hands up to the bedpost. Kagome's hands were tied tightly, but not so much as to hurt her, as were her legs that was spread wide open for her lover. Covering her mouth up with the black gag, Sesshoumaru looked over his work and nodded his approval. She was one hot little bitch. He traced her nether lips with a sharp claw, intentionally missing the spots that he knew she wanted him to touch. Kagome whimpered as she looked down at him.

Sesshoumaru shook his head as he stared at her. "No. You will learn not to disobey me." When he said disobey, he flicked a claw over her sensitive little nub while brought out a scream of pleasure from her. He 'Hn'd' and looked into her eyes as he showed he the ten inch vibrator. Kagome groaned. She was getting wetter and wetter and Sesshoumaru noticed it as well as he watched her feminine juices run out of her hole. Sesshoumaru's already rock hard cock was pulsing painfully. He just wanted to climb ontop of her and ride the hell out of her, but he couldn't. She needed to be taught a lesson. Sesshoumaru ignored her pained expression as he cut on the vibrator and rubbed it up and down on her clit. Kagome pulled against her restraints as Sesshoumaru toyed with her. He looked up at her as he ran the vibrator down her wet slit and pushed some of it into her before pulling it out and doing the entire motion again. Kagome was in hell. Good hell. If you could call it that. He was freaking teasing her with a vibrator! She just wanted him to put it in already. . . or at least put his massive cock inside of her. It felt all too good, but his teasing was killing her.

Sesshoumaru inwardly groaned. Her juices was running over the vibrator and it looked so tasty. Bringing his head closer to her spot, he gave her a nice slow lick. Kagome moaned loudly when his tongue touched her. But at the same time he jammed the vibrator into her weeping cunt. She threw her head back in a silent scream as she came, but Sesshoumaru wasn't done. He pumped the device into her pussy as he climbed up her body to her ear and whispered huskily, "You're the only woman who has dared to disobey. Do you know what I do to those that do not follow orders?" He asked as he slowly pulled away the vibrator only to jam it back into her. Kagome's nails dug into her flesh as she savored the pleasure he was giving her.

Knowing Kagome couldn't answer, he continued, "Well, normally I would beat them to a bloody pulp, but you, my darling, are different." he said in his oh, so velvety voice as he continued to work the device inside her.

Kagome groaned when he started to rotate the vibrator, hitting her clit in every rotation. "Mmm..." Kagome moaned into the gag when he kept hitting her clit.

Sesshoumaru smirked into her neck as he spoke again, "I have something special in store for you and you will take it like the bitch you are." he said with a feral growl.

Sesshoumaru had originally had the vibrator settings on low, but seeing how Kagome was now begging for it, he turned it on medium. He licked the shell of her ear and said, "You have the wettest pussy I've ever encountered." He said lustfully as he worked the vibrator inside her sopping hole.

Kagome screamed through the gag when he tweaked her nipples. Sesshoumaru kissed her mouth before traveling back down to her awaiting cunt. He eyed the device and started slow strokes with it and just to tease her more, he switched from low to medium to high in the same order as he rubbed a finger over her clit. Kagome moaned as she threw her head from side to side. Sesshoumaru fucked her with two of his fingers along with the vibrator and darted his tongue out again to taste her running juices. Her whole pussy was glistening with her sweet nectar when he went to devour her.

Sesshoumaru didn't have to wait long for Kagome to come and when she did, she came hard. Her come covered his mouth and fingers, all over the vibrator as he pulled it out. Kagome moaned softly. That was one powerful release. Sesshoumaru could no longer stand it. He quickly licked his fingers and licked his lips of her come. Untying the restraints to her legs, he came up her body and positioned himself at her entrance. Kagome's chest heaved up and down as she continued to pull at her hands. He gave her a wicked smirk before slamming himself into her core. Kagome screamed into the gag as Sesshoumaru pounded into her mercilessly.

"Hot little bitch." Sesshoumaru groaned into Kagome's ear as he lifted both of her legs to his shoulders and ran his rigid cock into her tight tunnel. Kagome's breath hitched in her throat as Sesshoumaru continued his assault on her body. Sesshoumaru looked down at her as he rode her and kissed her lips. He threw the ties to Kagome's wrists and gag somewhere behind him in the room and Kagome's hands was immediately on him and her moans filled the room.

"Ooh Sesshoumaru!" she screamed as she ran her hands down his sweaty chiseled chest.

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything as he bent her knees and pushed her legs to her chest as he watched his dick slide into her body. "Mmm...Yes, so good. Yes..." Kagome praised as he fucked the hell out of her. He never stopped his movements as he felt his release coming soon. His gaze was now on the woman he was with. She was absolutely beautiful.

"Come with me Kagome." he said as he continued to throttle himself into her welcoming heat. Kagome moaned as she tried to get off, but she needed more and Sesshoumaru knew it.

He then growled at her. He felt her muscles quiver around him and he knew she was almost there. "Bitch!" He growled out as he pulled completely out. "Come!" He demanded as he slammed himself back into her. That was all she needed. She came hard with a loud scream. A scream that included his name that he loved rolling off of her lips in the throws of passion. Passion that he was giving her. He stilled as his seed shot into her. Kagome moaned, her throat sore, when she felt his seed flow into her. Spent, Sesshoumaru groaned and pulled out of her, laying onto one side not wanting to crush her.

Kagome sighed, her entire body was sweaty and so was Sesshoumaru's. She laid comfortably on the pillow and looked towards his face. His eyes were closed and it made it look like he was sleeping, but she knew better. He never went straight to sleep after sex. Smiling softly, she was about to move back to the other side of the bed when his arm snaked out and grabbed her waist. Kagome stiffened. He growled low as he pulled her back to him.

Kagome relaxed in his hold and went to sleep, but not before murmuring, "I love you." Sesshoumaru looked down at her, his eyes wide. She has never said that to him before. She wasn't supposed to say that to him. iEver/i. He was her 'friend', if you would call it that. Nothing more, nothing less. Though, he had noticed as he . . . had sex . . . with her, he felt pulled to her. He wasn't sure what kind of pull that was, but it was something he didn't want happening. There was not supposed to be any ipull/i when having sex with someone. Especially someone like her. As he thought about what he was going to do the next morning --which was approaching soon-- he absentmindedly ran his claws through her hair. When he had noticed what he was doing, he scowled and pulled his hand away. He needed to let go.

He needed to.

* * *

Kagome was sitting in Sesshoumaru's living room with him staring at her as she looked away from his piercing gaze. He hasn't said a word to her since he had brought her down to the room. Kagome had a small feeling it was about what she said last night. She faintly recalled saying 'I love you' to him and after remembering, she felt kind of weird about it. She didn't know how he would take it and then, she found out.

"It is over." he said plainly as he sat in the chair across from her. Kagome's eyes widened as she looked at him disbelievingly.

She chocked out a, "What?" Sesshoumaru felt a small ache in himself knowing he had hurt her. Kagome couldn't believe it.

Sesshoumaru wanted to sigh but kept himself from doing so. "We cannot see each other again." he said just as plainly as the first.

This little friendship they had should have ended long ago. Months ago. He should have left her the first time he had sex with her. Told her to get her clothes on and leave . . .but he couldn't, he needed her. She pushed him into the brink of insanity at times. With her smiles and touches. Before, he had thought of her as his. Her for him to please him. Please him until he tired of her, but that had not been the case. In fact, he always wanted her back. Well not now, he had to end this petty friendship of theirs.

His face hardening, he said in his most venomous voice, "Get your things and get out of my house." Kagome's heart almost stopped beating. Did he just say what she thought he just said? Hell no. The next thing she said, surprised Sesshoumaru.

"What the hell?!" she screamed out at him as she stood. "What the hell do you mean, 'Get your things and get out of my house' ?!" she yelled more angry then hurt.

Sesshoumaru felt something deep inside him stab him continuously as he spoke the next few words. "This 'friendship' we have shared is now over. I have tired of your body and you no longer satisfy me." she said coldly without looking at her. Kagome felt her eyes burn with the start of her tears. This wasn't right. Something wasn't right about him. She felt her anger slowly fade when she noticed he wouldn't look at her when he said that to her.

"No." she said, her voice strong. Walking towards him, she stood in front of him with her hand on his cheek. Gently, she brought his head back towards her. He stared down at her, his face hard, but his eyes gave it away.

"You don't mean that. You don't." she said softly as she caressed his cheek the back of her hand. Sesshoumaru would have leaned into her touch if it wasn't for the other part of him wanting to get away from her.

He suddenly snarled at her and slapped her hand away, surprising Kagome who stepped back away from him. "I-It's what I said, isn't it? It's because I said I love you. But . . . I didn't mean-"

"Listen here woman. I am tired of your presence. I have used your body in every way possible and it is now boring me. I do not need your petty 'love'. This Sesshoumaru doesn't do _love. _Now, I will not say this again. Pack up.." he said as he narrowed his eyes at her and said icily, "and leave."

That was the most horrible memory Kagome had of him. But not too soon after. She left.

* * *

**_One Year Later:_**

Kagome sighed miserably as she thought about the year before, but her self pity didn't last long when Sango threw a dress at her.

Kagome's head snapped up as she slowly scanned over the dress and immediately said, "Hell. No." The dress was strapless, cleavage showing, knee length dress. Kagome knew from the start if she put that on what she would look like.

Sango's right eye twitched as she threw the dress back at Kagome and huffed irritably. "Now you look here woman! I understand the year before that you felt terrible about that Sess... Sess- whatever his name was-"

"Sesshoumaru."

"-but come on! Live a little! You have a date in exactly one hour and thirty minutes! You have to look hot for that guy Yoshihro. I know you can." Sango said softly as she sat on the bed beside her friend. Kagome looked away from her friend because she knew what she was doing. She was giving Kagome the puppy dog eyes that was practically begging her to do this for her. When Sango heard Kagome sigh, she smiled in triumph. She got her.

* * *

**At Dinner:**

Kagome smiled at her date. Sango wasn't kidding, the guy WAS hot! He had long platinum blond hair and the most gorgeous piercing gray blue eyes. He wore a stunning black suit and had a beautiful dazzling smile. He was down to earth with everything and had talked more about her than about him. Yoshihro was perfect. Kagome's mind was completely on him. She was enjoying this night and the thoughts of Sesshoumaru never came to mind . . . until said man came along.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was leading his date Kagura into the building with his head high and eyes piercing. Everything was fine save for Kagura's choice of attire. She decided to wear a skimpy red skirt that came up way past her knees. And for her top, well, you might as well be saying she would have been better off wearing nothing. Her top was a see-through black top and underneath, she wore a lacy, black push-up bra to give her more cleavage. Cleavage she all ready had and just pushing them up made them more sickening then they already were. Sesshoumaru didn't mind what Kagura wore, as long as she did her stuff in bed, he could care less about her. Ever since he 'broke-up' with Kagome, he couldn't stop thinking about her.

Everyday, he would picture her body, her moans and it was tearing him apart. In order to get the woman off of his mind, he started sleeping with his secretary. Kagura was a slut and he knew it very well. He knew that when he wasn't around, she would sneak off and go sleep with one of male employees and come back saying she had gone to give them the files. Sesshoumaru was actually disgusted with himself that he would stoop down to sleeping with a low-class whore. But at the time, he needed to get iher/i off his mind and he was desperate! Sometimes, as he would fuck Kagura, he would compare her body, moans, screams to Kagome's. He still couldn't admit it. He missed Kagome. Not just her delicious body, full cherry lips, beautiful moans but her voice and her million-dollar smile. Her presence and loving character. He...He growled. 'No, stop thinking about the damned woman.' He thought to himself.

They were given a table for two, with a beautiful view of the entire restaurant. From where they were seated, you could see everyone. Sesshoumaru looked the menu over while Kagura checked out every single male walking by. Sesshoumaru spotted this and rolled his eyes. After ordering, Kagura went on her daily ranting of use-less shit. Sesshoumaru, pretending to listen, started to scan the restaurant. He made sure he got a glimpse of everyone before turning to look at Kagura. Kagura then continued on as Sesshoumaru continued to eye the restaurant. Then, his golden eyes caught the sight of a couple talking.

They were far, but not too far away that he couldn't pick out the details. He looked at the male and then eyed the female across from him. His eyes then widened! There she was looking as beautiful as ever. Her hair was down and loosely curled and her faced glowed like the moon. He only caught the top of her dress which was a dark navy blue with a tad of glitters. It was a long V-neck shape and showed just the right amount of cleavage to turn a guy on. The minute she stood up, he was certain it was her. That body! He would never forget that delicious body. The dress fit her body like a second skin and out-lined all her voluptuous curves. It was knee-length, showing off her long, smooth legs.

'Kagome.' He thought. When she smiled, he felt his heart sink. Usually he wouldn't mind her smiles, but they weren't necessarily directed at him. It was towards the other male she was with. He felt a prick of jealousy as he watched the two. Sesshoumaru wondered who that man was. Was it her lover? Just thinking of another male touching what was his angered him.

His.

Sesshoumaru's anger simmered down at that thought. He hadn't claimed Kagome as his since the day...

"Sesshou? Hello? Sesshou?" said the annoying woman across from him.

Growling, he snapped his head to her and said, "What is it insufferable woman!" To say Kagura was surprised was an understatement.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked softly leaning over to him, her disgusting breasts practically jumping out of her ridiculous dress.

Sesshoumaru growled at her again before saying, "Nothing. Leave me be." he said coolly. Kagura rolled her eyes then shrugged. He heard a familiar giggle and as much as he didn't want to look, he did, wishing he didn't. There she was, Kagome, smiling at the man as they made their way to the door to leave the restaurant, the man's arm around her tiny waist as he led her out. His breath hitched in his throat when she turned and he caught her eye.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome was having the best time! Yoshihro was amazing! They both agreed to leave the restaurant and continue with their date. And hopefully . . . get laid. Kagome knew that was a whore-ish thought, but dammit, she needed love too! And she had a feeling that this guy that was currently leading her out of the building, could give it to her. She was laughing at another one of his amazingly good jokes when something caught her eye. Wanting to get a better look, she turned her head in the wrong direction!! Her heart stopped beating for those slow, agonizing, three seconds. He was here. The last man she wanted to see was here and was staring back at her. Finally taking breaths that she was holding from her lungs, she turned her head away and placed a hand on Yoshihro's arm, who smiled a bedazzling smile at her that made her weak in the knees.

"How about we go to your place?" Kagome suggested politely. "I'm dying to see that new portrait you had invested in." Kagome said in an interested way, which she kind of was, but wasn't at the same time. She just needed to quickly get out of her.

Sesshoumaru saw what she did and didn't like it one bit. Glancing at Kagura who was primping in a mirror from her purse, he kept himself from rolling his eyes as he strolled towards the couple. Kagome noticed a familiar aura, an aura she had recognized as...

"Hello, Kagome." Said the beautiful male in a smooth velvet voice that caressed her ever so lightly. Kagome wanted to die, curl up and a ball, disappear, something than just stand there staring at him dumbfounded. She thanked every god possible when Yoshihro spoke up.

"May I ask who you may be?" he asked calmly, his voice just as smooth.

Sesshoumaru glanced down at Kagome, before saying coolly, "I am an old . . . friend, of Kagome's." Kagome kept herself from rolling her eyes.

"Old friend my ass." Kagome muttered. Yoshihro missed the comment, but Sesshoumaru's keen senses of hearing did not. He narrowed his eyes at her ever so slightly.

"Oh, well, I am Yoshihro. Kagome's date." Yoshihro said politely with a smile as he pulled out his hand to shake Sesshoumaru's, which surprisingly, Sesshoumaru obliged. Kagome continued to hold onto her date's arm as she shifted uncomfortably under Sesshoumaru's piercing gaze. Yoshihro rose an eyebrow at Kagome's antics and laughed softly.

"Is something making you uneasy, dear?" he asked as he tilted her chin up and gazed into her eyes. Kagome's eyes cut a glanced at the demon who was now scowling.

Kagome gulped said softly, "I-I'm just not feeling too well right now." she lied and Yoshihro nodded believing her. He leaned down to leave a chaste kiss upon her lips when his phone rang. Mentally cursing the timing, Yoshihro apologized and excused himself leaving the two _friends_ alone. Kagome sighed and smiled half-heartedly at Sesshoumaru who was glowering at her.

"So . . . what are you doing here?" she asked nonchalantly as she looked him over.

Sesshoumaru growled low, "I was here on a..." He paused. "date."

Kagome's eyes widened, almost surprised before nodding, a smug smirk upon her lips. "Oh really?" she asked like she was actually surprised. "So am I." 'Obviously.' Kagome thought as she mentally sighed.

"Care to tell me why you're with him?" Sesshoumaru asked with a small glare directed at her.

Kagome's eyes narrowed at him and she whispered heatedly, "I do not believe that is any of your business!" She said as she huffed and walked out of the restaurant, forgetting about her date. Sesshoumaru follows on after her, not caring about his. Kagome started down the sidewalk, ignoring the growling demon behind her.

She finally got tired of him and turned around yelling, "Stop following me!" she yelled angrily. She SO did not need this!

Sesshoumaru growled at her. "Why Kagome? So you can go back to your pitiful date and sleep with him?" He asked with a bitter smile. Kagome gasped in indignation before quickly storming up to him and slapping him across his face with all of her strength. Sesshoumaru's held tilted to the side and growled. Kagome could give a damn if he was angry. Hell, she was angry too! Making her sound like a whore! Granted she wanted the guy, but come on! It wasn't like that!

"How dare you." she whispered angrily. "How dare you make it sound like I go around sleeping with men for my own pleasure. What would you care anyway Sesshoumaru?" He only stared back at her without a word. Kagome smiled bitterly herself, "Yes, that's right. You don't. You don't give a shit about me, do you? Of course you don't. I have been without you for a year now and you think..." As Kagome went on with her angry speech, Sesshoumaru's eyes roamed over her body. She was so very beautiful. His eyes continued to travel over her body. He licked his lips, little did Kagome know, her anger was making her look so hot right now and Sesshoumaru was fighting with himself to keep himself from ravishing her on the side of the restaurant building.

"-and I'll have you know-"

"You are hot." Sesshoumaru said in the middle of her ranting.

Kagome's anger flared, "What?!" Sesshoumaru loved the way she looked when she was mad. So he felt like teasing her more.

"I said, you are hot when you are mad. Quite beautiful." he said huskily as he took a step towards her. One step he took forward, Kagome took three back.

"H-have you been drinking?" Kagome asked as she watched him cautiously.

Sesshoumaru smirked sexily, "No, but I'd rather drink you!"

Kagome glared at him. "What the hell is wrong with you! Leave me alone dammit! You are such an ass." A small pause. "Now I need a ride. Shit." She cursed then huffed. Kagome attempted to call Sango for a ride, but he snatched her phone away. She gaped at him.

"Give me back my phone you bastard!" she yelled angrily.

Sesshoumaru shook his head, his cool facade in place. "I will drive you home."

Kagome gave him a 'Yeah right' look. "Like hell you are. For one, I can't trust you, two, hell no." she said as she went to pass him, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him.

"I thought you said friends were to be trusted." He said silkily.

Kagome growled and pulled away from him. "I did. Long ago." she said softly and turned to him.

"Trust me, Kagome." Kagome laughed bitterly at him and crossed her arms.

"Trust you, Sesshoumaru? Of all people? Ha! Nice joke." she said with a roll of her eyes, her voice still bitter.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes as his fists clenched. "This Sesshoumaru does not joke."

"No, just play people for one right?" Kagome threw out quickly.

"Let me drive you home, Kagome." Sesshoumaru said, his request almost sounding like a plea. But Kagome wasn't having it.

"I think I'll pass." she said in finality.

"Kagome. Please." he said softly. "I won't hurt you or touch you." _At least I won't try to. _The lecherous voice in his head chirped in.

Kagome sighed. She was caving in and they both new it. Why did she have to be so damn nice! And it just wasn't the pull in her to trust him, it was the look he was giving her. The hopeless look.

"Fine." she said, still peeved. She saw the victorious look in his eyes and she thought she would ruin that by saying with a scowl, "I still hate you."

* * *

Kagome growled angrily at the male across the island in the kitchen. He had tricked her! When the first time he had said that to Kagome she had fought him and he had finally gotten back to his senses..somewhat. He finally convinced her to let him drive her home.

Which was a complete lie!

And had dragged her into his home, literally kicking and screaming over his shoulder. As soon as he had brought her into his home, he locked the door and dropped her on the floor. Kagome's hair was dis shelved and her face was red with anger. She argued none stop with Sesshoumaru and he only stared at her hungrily like a piece a meat. They ran around the entire house, Sesshoumaru trying to catch her and Kagome running the hell away from him. They both made it to the kitchen with them both of them half dressed, hair dis shelved and circling around the island. Sesshoumaru licked his lips again as he looked over her half dressed form.

Kagome was only wearing her bra thanks to Sesshoumaru who had successfully ripped the top piece off and the bottom part was another story. When Kagome was running for her life, part of Kagome's dress snagged onto something, ripping some of the dress to her thighs. Sesshoumaru was still completely dressed except from a couple of rips in his expensive shirt that Kagome had made when she had scratched him. He growled at her, his eyes blazing. They were not supposed to be dressed like this, but Kagome was determined not to talk to him. He now had to force her to listen.

"We need to talk, Kagome." he growled.

Kagome shook her head vigorously. "There's nothing to talk ab- AHH!" she screamed as he lunged over the island, Kagome jumping out of his way and landing on the floor. Sesshoumaru's eyes eyed her hungrily as he slowly stalked towards her. Kagome shivered as she quickly scrambled up off of the floor and smiled nervously, "Heh." She said, then took off in a sprint. Sesshoumaru 'tsk'd' and in a blink of an eye had her cradled in his arms. Kagome screamed and beat onto his chest and demanded that he put her down.

"Put me down this instant!" Kagome screamed.

Sesshoumaru growled. His ears were ringing. "Silence!" He barked at her. Kagome's mouth fell open and slapped him across his face. Sesshoumaru's claws dug into her skin and Kagome winced, but continued to glare at him.

"Put me down now, Sesshoumaru!" she yelled and Sesshoumaru put her down rather roughly before pushing her into the refrigerator door. Kagome's eyes blazed with her hate. Sesshoumaru thought she was the most beautiful thing. Her anger was turning him on. He knew he had done her wrong before and truthfully he wanted to make amends. Kagome huffed, her face flushed in anger.

Sesshoumaru wasn't acting himself. Of course he was always off balance, but this is ridiculous. If he wanted her pants, he usually was straight forward with it or she knew it. Well, she knew it alright. She saw the signs when they were at the restaurant but she wasn't going to act on them. It had got ten times worse when he had brought her to his home. He was going to try to force her to listen to him. Kagome didn't want that. She wanted the Sesshoumaru she knew back. The emotionally deprived Sesshoumaru. . . . Except better. Maybe lighten up a little, sure she saw a few smiles here and there, smirks galore.

"Now, will you listen to me?" Sesshoumaru asked as he blocked any chance of escape with two of his strong arms. He was terribly impatient with her.

"No." Kagome hissed.

Sesshoumaru growled. "You are impossible!"

"And you're such an ass! A prick, a bastard, a jerk-off, a delusional son of a-betmpm." Kagome's angry rant was muffled by the smooth caress of Sesshoumaru's lips. Kagome had no choice but to except it. Soon, the kiss began getting a little rougher. He roughly licked her bottom lip wanting to get into her mouth, but Kagome isn't having it. She mumbles against his lips for him to stop. Sesshoumaru was thinking otherwise. His thoughts were actually getting Kagome in his bed and ramming his rock hard cock into her wet, tight, hot channel. He groaned at the thought. Though after, he was thinking about keeping her with him and explain to her about that day. The day he had hurt her and sent her away. Never to return to him. Kagome growled against his lips before lifting up her legs and hitting him between the legs, though not too hard.

Her eyes widened when she heard him groan and not in pleasure either. He had pulled away from her to glare at her. Kagome didn't stay there too long when she ran out of the kitchen and into the hall. Seeing the door, she almost smiled. Almost. If it wasn't for the loud growl that was heard throughout the house and before Kagome could look back, she felt a large hand on her ankle. She fell painfully on her stomach. She gasped in pain and quickly turned over to see ...


	4. Chapter 4

...Sesshoumaru kneeling on the floor pulling her towards him. He had a mischievous smirk upon his beautiful lips.

"My naughty little Kagome." he purred and ripped away the rest of her clothes after much struggle from her. Kagome's body was burning.

The clenching of her wet pussy was too much to handle. She was sexually frustrated and Sesshoumaru was as well. He did not hide that too well. Sesshoumaru ran his deadly claws over her smooth thighs before snapping opening her legs and pulling her to his hips, her legs on each side of him. Sesshoumaru ground his hips into Kagome's wet cunt and groaned. Kagome laid back on her elbows, her dis shelved hair thrown behind her and the side of her shoulders. Sesshoumaru quickly ripped the rest of his clothes away and rubbed his cock against her dripping centre. Kagome moaned.

"Thought you didn't want me." he whispered huskily as he climbed ontop of her and suckled upon her left nipple. Kagome's legs opened wider to let Sesshoumaru come in closer to her.

Kagome ran her fingers through his hair as she rubbed herself against his throbbing cock. His cock needed so much attention right now, but he wasn't about to go pounding into her hot little cunt... yet. Sesshoumaru pulled away from her nipple with a long flick of his tongue before going to the left, suckling it like he did the right. Kagome was so wet with desire right now. She was ready for Sesshoumaru. She was still mad at him for everything he did, but she couldn't find herself to be mad at him. Sesshoumaru was digging his finger in her tight pussy when he felt her walls clenching around his finger. Remembering where they were, he quickly gathered her in his arms and carried them upstairs to their room.

* * *

**In The Bedroom**

Sesshoumaru opened her nether lips and used to his long tongue to explore her silky depths. Kagome moaned as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Ah, Sesshoumaru..." she moaned as his tongue moved up to her clit and down to her wet slit.

Sesshoumaru reveled in her moans and screams as he continued his assault on her body. She was amazing. Her entire body. He wondered how in the world he had let a woman like this leave his side. Dammit she was his friend, but damn was a good ass friend. As he plunged into her wet core, he listened intently on her moans of pleasure and screams of delight as he took no mercy on her body.

"Damn Se-Sesshoumaru! Ahh!" she screamed and wrapped her slender legs around his waist. Sesshoumaru slammed his rigid length into her hot heat and grunted as he did. She felt so good, her heat wrapped around his hard length.

His vigorous thrusts turned into long, slow strokes as he licked around the swell of her breasts before taking it into his mouth. Kagome's legs wrapped around his hips as she tried to press more of him into her.

"Dear God! You feel SO good!" she moaned loudly.

Sesshoumaru flipped her onto her stomach after he made her come and ran his finger over her wet heat. Kagome writhed, then moaned as he played with her dripping cunt.

"My hot little bitch." he whispered heatedly and dug his finger into her tight channel.

"Ooh!" Kagome moaned, her hands digging into the covers of the bed, her face in the pillows.

Sesshoumaru pulled his finger out with a curve and grabbed his cock as he slid back into her.

It wasn't long when something came over Sesshoumaru and that something surprised Kagome.

"You are to NEVER see that man again!" Sesshoumaru snarled was beginning to feel angry thinking that she had slept with him and him with her. "Do you understand?"

Kagome glared at him. _'Who the hell did he think he was!?_'

"I don't have to listen to you Sesshoumaru," she said as she tried to muffle another moan.

Sesshoumaru then begins to slow down his pace and teases her until she breaks down saying that she wont see the man again. He then picks up his speed and says, "I am the only one that will fill you! You are my bitch! Mine!" he snarled.

Kagome did not reply, just moaned and screamed when he kept hitting a certain part in her body.

"You know I fuck you better than him! Does he make you scream as loud as I do?" He growled before slamming back into her. Kagome groaned before moaning, it was really close to a scream.

Kagome came multiple times as Sesshoumaru reeked havoc upon her body. He played with every string of her being and she loved it completely. He grabbed her hips as he worked his cock in and out of her little body. The lips of her nether regions holding onto his cock for dear life.

"Dammit, you're so tight." he growled out as he watched her move on and off of his still throbbing cock.

"That's right. Feel my cock. Ride it." He groaned when her walls clamped down on him once again. "Yessss... so good."

Sesshoumaru growled when he shifted. Him on his back and Kagome riding him. Kagome moaned out his name as she began going up and down on his cock.

Kagome held onto Sesshoumaru's chest as she impaled herself onto Sesshoumaru's swollen shaft. Sesshoumaru's hands on her hips, guiding her. He watched her face contort in pleasure and her breasts bounce up and down, nipples hard. Licking his lips, Sesshoumaru leaned towards her hard nipples and pulled one into her mouth.

Kagome screamed out another release. She hated that Sesshoumaru was making her. A wanton bitch in heat. But damn, did it feel good. She had long before decided that no other man would do. Sesshoumaru is all she needed. Something she couldn't get enough of. Sesshoumaru started buck up into her heat, making her take more of him inside.

Their love making went on over to the early morning and Kagome found herself in Sesshoumaru's bed. She groaned before falling back on the bed. After that entire night. He never told her he loved her or cared for her, even after she did! He made it sound like he cared for her! So..that wouldn't be called 'making love', would it? Dammit! This was getting aggravating. Being able to get out of his bed, for his arm was a vice like grip around her waist, she quickly grabbed her clothes, put them on and left his house...

* * *

Kagome is at home and Sango came over and asks Kagome about her date with Yoshihro.

Kagome answers, "It went well...but I don't think I'll see him again"

"Why not?!" Sango replies with a shock look on her face.

"Well, hes not my type, Sango. And besides-"

**Phone Rings!!**

Kagome picks it up and Surprise Surprise! It was Yoshihro.

"_Hey Kagome!"_

"Hey... you." (...XD)

_"I tried calling you ALL last night but you never picked. Did something happen?"_

Kagome got a flash back of what happened last night at Sesshoumaru's place.

Lust, sweat, and the hot pleasure.

_"Kagome?"_

"Oh, um... Sesshoumaru dropped me off home and I went straight to bed."

_"Oh, well I was wondering if you wanted to go out again. Say Tuesday at 7?"_

"Um..." Kagome looks at Sango and she mouths 'another date?'. Sango replied. "YES! or I'll beat you up-"

"Sure!" Kagome replied.

_"Great, see you at The Bridges at 7."_

Kagome returns to the phone, says ok, and hangs up.

Sango then replies "Kagome, I'm not trying to force you, but you have to get over that Sesshoumaru guy and the only way to get over him would be to get with another guy. And Yoshihro is the one to do that with."

Kagome smiles and nods. She hugs her best friend and thinks _'Problem is, I can't.'_

* * *

A/N: One more chapter left, you guys!!

-Sugar


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I love you so much Priah for editing!!

* * *

Over the next few days, Kagome had been dating Yoshihro and had been completely ignoring Sesshoumaru's calls. Sesshoumaru had even gone so far as to threatening to kill Yoshihro. Apparently, he didn't take it too well with her leaving him that day and not talking to him again. Sango herself had even told Sesshoumaru that Kagome didn't want anything to do with him. What had happened you may ask? Let's just say, Sesshoumaru didn't take that too well either.

It was that Wednesday that Kagome was walking with Yoshihro through the mall to pick out a dress for a business party that Yoshihro's company, Yoshi InCorp., was holding that week on Saturday. Kagome had happily obliged when he had asked, only because Sango promised to personally hurt her if she didn't. So here she was in a dress store looking for a dress, obviously.

"Do you see anything that you like?" Yoshihro asked softly, his hand on the small of Kagome's back. Something Kagome had gotten used to after a while.

Looking through the different types of dresses, Kagome had picked out a black dress that came to the knees and Yoshihro quickly paid for it.

* * *

Yoshihro kissed Kagome on the cheek before waving his goodbyes. Kagome had waved back at him as she walked into Sango's house. Smiling, Kagome placed her purse on the living room table.

"Sango!" Kagome called, still smiling. She had a piece of chocolate before Yoshihro had dropped her off and just that small piece was making her hyper.

"Sango! You here?" Kagome asked, then shrugged, figuring that she had gone out.

Then there was silence... before, "Sango is not here, but I am."

* * *

Kagome had turned around so fast and at the same time, her face fell. In a corner of the living room there he was, sitting on a chair near the window.

"W-what are you doing here?" Kagome asked, all the hyperness drained from her body in an instant.

He stayed in his seat as he stared at her, not moving. "Here to see you."

Kagome shook her head. She dared not to move. "You're not supposed to be here, Sesshoumaru."

"I have heard." he said, his voice calm.

"Then why-"

"Why haven't you answered my calls, Kagome?" he asked, his voice just as calm as before.

"I've been busy." Kagome said. She was now going to the chair near the kitchen...

The phone was there.

Sesshoumaru's eyes stared directly into hers. "You have been seeing Yoshihro." He stated and Kagome shifted uncomfortably in her own seat. His eyes were cold, but his face and voice was calm.

Kagome had a feeling this would turn out bad really soon. "I have."

Sesshoumaru did not say a word. Kagome hoped someone would call. Preferably, Sango. It wouldn't be good for Yoshihro to call right now.

"Tell me, Kagome." Sesshoumaru started as he stood up from his seat. "Does Yoshihro know how much of a whore you are?"

Kagome's eyes widened for a split second before becoming enraged.

Sesshoumaru continued. "Does Yoshihro know you've slept with me numerous times..and enjoyed it?"

He was now slowly walking over to her.

"Does he know that I had you on my every beck and call? Does he know that I had manipulated your body to the way I wanted it?"

Kagome was no longer angry. She was ashamed and embarrassed.

Sesshoumaru went on with his assault, now standing in front of her. Kagome did not look up at him, instead, she kept her head down to her knees.

"Does he know I had you on a leash? A slave to her master? Does he?!" Sesshoumaru's voice boomed throughout the house and Kagome jumped, surprised.

Sesshoumaru knelt down in front of her and gently brought her head up with his hand. She looked into his eyes and he into hers. What he said next made her think about everything and knew she could end it.

"Kagome," He began, his voice like velvet. "You are a whore and you are _my_ whore." Sesshoumaru stated, as if she was good for nothing else better than that.

Kagome's eyes narrowed at that statement and in no time, she was standing and glaring at him. Sesshoumaru had backed up himself and stood. The way Kagome stared at him was painfully unforgiving. She laughed bitterly at him, her fists clenched at her sides.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru. I never knew you could say such things about me. I actually can't believe you sat here and said that to my face." At the end of her sentence, Sesshoumaru was feeling a sting on the side of his cheek.

"I probably would have been in your little trap if you came here and told me how much you missed me and how much you knew that I missed you. I'm sure I would be in your bed right now if you declared your love me, though both of us would know that's a lie, right? Sesshoumaru Taisho can't _love_. Whoever thought of such a thing."

Kagome stopped in her speech to unclench her fists and do it once more.

"Mr. Taisho I believe we both know that I am not a whore. _I_ know I am so much more than that. Yoshihro has begun to teach me that much. And no, he doesn't know about us, but who cares?! You are nothing to me as I am to you. But there's something you should know. Yoshihro loves me, Sesshoumaru. He _loves_ me. Something that you couldn't do in a million years! I haven't spoken to you since I left your bed and house that morning.

"Can't you take a hint? I don't want _anything_ to do with you. I don't want to see your face. Of course, there was those times where I believed you could love me and would make me yours..." Kagome laughed. Her laugh still bitter. "Haha, you made me yours all right. How stupid was I? I kept coming back to you and..." Kagome stopped as she hung her head and shook it. She looked up at him and smiled. She smiled, but it was not a happy one.

"Leave, Sesshoumaru. I want someone who loves me, and my goodness, if you did, I feel so sorry for you. After you just called me a whore and so many other things that would have another girl crying, I hope you don't. There's no future for you or me. So leave," Kagome said as she swung open the front door.

"You're dismissed."

-Fin-

* * *

Author's Note: It was fun while it lasted. I do hope you liked it all the same though. :D I told you it would end differently! Gomen. Anywhos... -steps over- There'll be another story out after this one. It's Sess/Kag of course, and I believe it's a lot better than this one. I hope you all enjoyed it nonetheless. Thank you for taking the time to read and review!!

-Sugar


End file.
